


[Podfic of] The Creepy Cave, by LolaFeist

by shiningartifact



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Intoxication, Light Bondage, M/M, Monster of the Week, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Pollen, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looks up. Slowly. “Holy shit,” he says. The tentacle is attached to more tentacles which are attached to a <i>giant glowing squid thing</i>. “That is not the droid we were looking for.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Creepy Cave, by LolaFeist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desfinado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Creepy Cave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509283) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



To download the audiobook (M4B), click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bhb3ut3p751l8y4/01_The_Creepy_Cave.m4b)** and then click to download the file.

To download the mp3, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kqpq3fcji4jn5vo/The_Creepy_Cave.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my darling [desfinado](http://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado). I adore her and wanted to make her a present. She is currently in love with _Teen Wolf_ , and I know that she adores this story, so this was a no-brainer for me. The story is _fantastic_ \- funny and awesome and ridiculous and hot as hell. It was SO much fun to record.
> 
> I hope that you like it, honey! I love you a lot! ♥♥♥
> 
> Thanks to [LolaFeist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaFeist) for having blanket PodFic permission!
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/56892.html).


End file.
